ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach "lol dis sho sux" PSA
Notes I got bored. Dialogue John: Hi, I'm John from the fan ultra series Ultraman Zach. Max: And I'm Max, the one that matters in that show. Max: In it's 3rd volume, Ultraman Zach is has the most episodes in wiki history. Max: And people often ask us, how have you had such a successful run for so long? John: After all, the internet can be a dangerous place, with it's 10101 technawhatzits and dot thingies, it's a warzone! Max: That's why we've put together the trusty Ultraman Zach guide to online survival. Step 1: Learn the Lingo John: You may be familiar with typical internet language like LOL, WTF, OMG, and YJGC (You just got capped) Max: No one says that. John: I plan to in the future. Max: You'll also need to learn to handle the temper of the locals. Max: For example: Max: Hey commenters! What did you think of the trailer for that upcoming popular movie sequel? Charles: They totly re-did teh original movie -_-. WORST TRAILR EVAR!!1 Jose: It wuz so much werk tryin 2 undestrand the plott wat a wast of mai lyfe >_< Caboose: We all dislike things in various ways! BEST COMMENT THREAD EVER :3 John: While it may be natural for a civilian like yourself to be afraid of these mean words, fear not! Max: Allow me to translate: Charles: I was mildly disappointed with the glimpse i got of the film, I hope the next trailer is better, but I'll pay to see the movie anyways. Jose: Sometimes movies require me to think to hard. I will return to the various activities i do throughout the day. Caboose: We all dislike things in various ways! BEST COMMENT THREAD EVER :3 Max: This will keep your head above water in a sea of crazy comments and commenters. John: If all else fails, use your shotgun. John shoots Jose. Step 2: Do not engage! John: The planet of cyberspace is filled with hostile alien lifeforms! John: Most hated of course, the dreaded internet trolls. Troll 1: Oh hey is this that, Ultraman Zane show? Max: Trolls spend their time making dumb comments, and harass anyone dumb enough to reply. Troll 2: Which one of you is Caboose? Troll 1: Is it the black striped one? Troll 1: Hey you! Black stripe guy! Say something Caboose would say! Do it! doitdoitdoitdoitdoit doooo it! Max: If they dont get enough attention, they may use hurtful words. Troll 2: Didn't you guys already do enough PSAs? Troll 1: How'd you guys last for 3 volumes if you only have 3 jokes?! Troll 2: I kinda liked some of those jokes. Troll 1: Shut up, stop liking things. John: Frowny emoticon... Max: And if all else fails, they'll just use profanity. Troll 1: Hey black striped guy. John looked at the troll. Troll 1: @#$%%^& John walked to them and shot them both with his shotgun. John: Get out of my chat room you bastards! Max: Remember kids, engaging trolls only makes thing worse. Troll 1: Cant be any worse than your aim! Troll 2: Aw snap! Step 3: Hug it out Max: To show you a model of conflict resolution, John and Jose will resolve a problem. Jose: Sir, there's something I gotta get off my chest. John: What? Jose: Like the time all the food was gone, and I told you the Emerald Brace sent over a trained raccoon to steal it? John: Senor Bloopers!? We never caught that rascal! Jose: There was no raccoon, I ate that food sir. John: Why I oughtta... give you a big... hug... for being honest. Jose: So we're ok... John: Water under the bridge.... poisonous water under the bridge of punishment! John punched Jose Max: Follow these tips if you dont want to die on the internet. Max: Maybe you'll last longer than we have. Max: I dont even know how we made it this far... Jose: Stop! We're supposed to hug it out! John: Your face can hug the end of my shotgun, and die by choking on my coffee beans! Troll 1: That joke again... Troll 2: Well they already used their other 2 jokes ages ago. Category:Ultraman Zach PSAs Category:Brian Haughton